


Follow Up for Rough Buck

by snickispawn



Category: Peter Gunn (TV 1958)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickispawn/pseuds/snickispawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "proper" ending for the First Season episode Rough Buck.  After everything is solved, Pete is determined to spend some time with Edie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Up for Rough Buck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faithfully Focused (Pigletia)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Faithfully+Focused+%28Pigletia%29).



Takes place immediately after the First Season Episode of Rough Buck. A well-loved neighborhood boxer is gunned down and all the evidence points to his best friend Gino. Pete, a friend of Tony and his brother Gus agrees to see if he can find out exactly who killed Tony and why. With the help of Lt. Jacoby they realize that Tony wasn't the intended target but rather it had been Gino from the beginning. Al Matson, Tony's trainer had paid to have Gino killed for besides a genuine dislike, Gino had recently started spending time with Matson's old girlfriend. Someone calls Gino pretending to be Pete and tells him to come down to the boxing ring where Matson waits with his thugs to kill Gino. Pete thankfully arrives just in time. But right in the middle of all this, for one brief moment, Pete enjoyed a ray of sunshine and he's going to reclaim it.

 

Pete sat with Gino in the middle of the boxing ring until Jacoby arrived. Matson's body and those of his cronies still lay where they had fallen; there was no reason to do anything with them for now. Frankly, that was something Jacoby's men would have to deal with.

 

Gino lay in an almost fetal position, weary from his wounds, too much alcohol, and not enough food or sleep. It would hard living inside someone else's shadow everyone assuming that you are what you are because of someone else. Was it Gus that had implied Gino was a sponge, sopping up everything he could from Tony? Looking at it from this angle, Pete could see that was far from the truth. Tony would do anything for his friend because he loved him. Maybe the world would be a better place if everyone had a friend like that.

 

Thankfully Jacoby wasn't far behind him, looking the place over with his critical eye and asking Pete some questions. "From what I could tell it was all over a girl." the detective shook his head, reaching for a cigarette. Matson had made a remark to Gino while his minions were beating the Italian 'that if you had just left her alone, I could have overlooked everything else.'

 

"That's one of the problems with women, they get in your brain and stay there and won't let go." The policeman said in a tone that belied his true feelings on the subject. "Speaking of which, I suppose you'd like to leave now."

 

"Speaking of which what?"

 

"You know how I know you must be one of the best detectives in the world?" Jacoby's voice was almost teasing. "Because only half of your brain is ever on a case, the other half is always in that dressing room with Edie Hart."

 

The bodies were taken away, Gino dispensed to the hospital for now and the boxing ring was slathered with closed signs and police caution tape.  
The lieutenant and the detective ran into a diner just as rain started to fall and each ordered the breakfast special with coffee. "I suppose there are some papers and things you need me to sign." Pete started in on his second cup.

 

"Eventually, but I like I said you go on. It's been a long night and we both could use a little sleep. Since you more than likely will come by anyway you can do it then."

 

"Do you need a ride?"

 

"No, my car's a couple blocks up. See you later."

 

Pete was soaked by the time he reached his own car but he didn't bother to put the top up. He knew he should be angry at Jacoby for what he had said about Edie but this time it had certainly been true. He could still see her, standing with her back to the door, her blonde curls shining in the light, the dress showing off every curve just right. There wasn't much of anything better in the world than holding that girl in his arms and feeling her lips on his, the kiss so familiar but still new and exciting. What was it she had said about her mama and boys that kissed like that? That they were the ones? He certainly hoped so, someday. He wanted to hold her forever last night. And yes, he had resented being called out into the real world. Sometimes he wished people could solve their own problems and leave him out of it.

 

He took a very quick shower, dressed even more quickly and grabbed a jacket from the hall closet. Retrieving an old towel from the trunk of the car, he cleaned up the water, closed the top and headed to Edie's. Since she hadn't been on his couch, he knew where she would be.

 

It was still fairly quiet when he pulled into a parking spot not far from the main door of the apartment complex. He could see lights on in some windows, a lady walking her dog in the parking lot, a man still in his robe leading a poodle around through the boxwoods. The front door swung open as a well dressed gentleman carrying a briefcase exited, Pete taking advantage and stepping inside the lobby. He climbed the stairs to Number 15 and reaching up over the door jam located the key and slipped it into the lock. The tick tock of the wall clock and the soft mews of the sleeping kitten curled up on the ottoman were the only sounds he heard.

 

He laid his jacket on the back of a nearby chair and opened the bedroom door quietly. Her hair was sprawled over the pillow, still slightly damp from her shower. Free of makeup, her face looked at least 10 years younger and he swore there were freckles hiding on that nose some where. Like a little kid she had kicked off the blanket, the sheet laying across her hips, showing off the silkiness of her gown, one strap having slipped off her shoulder, one oh so tempting bare shoulder.

 

Carefully he sat down beside her, wiping his lips over her cheek and she smiled. "Officer, there's a man in my bed." she said sleepily.

 

"You need the cop to help you get rid of him?"

 

"No, to make sure he stays."

 

00000000ooooooo000000000000

 

They slept for a couple of hours, Pete being awakened by a tickling feeling on the back of his neck. He scrunched his eyes shut determined not to react in anyway. "Oh Pete." Her voice was low and mischievous. "Wake up and play with me."

 

"I'm asleep." He tried not to laugh. "And is there a bug in here?"

 

"Fine." He heard Edie roll away from him, as far as she could without actually falling out of the bed. He opened his eyes and stared at the bedside clock, but didn't notice the time. "One, two, three." He counted silently in his head bracing himself for what he was fairly sure would happen. He felt her moving closer knowing she was going for the ticklish spot right at the center of his back. "I will not give her the satisfaction." He thought, but she was too sneaky for him. 

"Gotcha!" she declared, hitting his sensitive spot just right. Pete jumped and let out an unintended squeal, Edie laughing so hard tears were running down her face. "Do it again." She demanded, reaching for the same place but this time he was ready for her and grabbed her shoulders pinning her underneath him.

 

"I'll teach you young lady." He pulled the slinky nightgown up, placing his lips against her bellybutton and blowing not so gently. She curved up into him, laughing even harder than before. "That's not playing fair."

 

"Oh yes ma'am it is." And he proceeded to do it again.

"Ouch Pete, stop!" she could barely get the words out her breathless laughter drowning out the chime of the living room clock.

 

"I'm sorry, does it hurt?"

 

"Yes." she said with as earnest a face as she could muster, then more laughing. "No."

 

"Okay, then. Now where is my spot?" He brushed his lips against her stomach, finding the right nitch in her belly button. "I believe it was here." He gave her a devilish grin and she gave a fake protest but instead of the zerrbert she was expecting his tongue delved deep inside the navel her legs beginning to feel weak for a different reason.

 

"You aren't playing fair at all."

 

"I make up the rules as I go along."

 

Her skin was smooth to his touch as he ran his hands up her stomach, inching the lingerie up until it was over her head. Her lips ran down his jaw line to the hollow of his throat and lingered there, her teeth taking tiny nips of the sensitive skin. "I can make up rules too." Her eyes smiled into his. "Kiss me."

 

Pete obliged her, the kiss growing deeper as their feet entwined his hands going under her back for support. "I see you brought a friend along." She finally said, making sure his pajama bottoms suffered much the same fate of the nightgown, To quote her very nervous mother while trying to explain such things to a thirteen year old Edie 'his erection was very erect..' It was warm and velvety smooth and she ran her fingertips down and around it enjoying his groans of pleasure. "Pete, I want you inside me, make love to me."

 

000000000000000ooooooo0000000000

He sat in the chair in the bedroom as he watched her get dressed. It was hard to believe a whole day had passed and it had all been here in this room. They had made love, fallen back asleep, done some serious necking, talked about some things and made love again. Now, showers had been taken, he was dressed and she was almost ready to go. He'd take her to work, go back to his place and after putting on dress clothes go down and see Jacoby and check on Gino and then Tony's family.

"Ready?" she walked over to him holding out her hand.

"No." he got up, not letting go of that hand.

"Me neither."


End file.
